


Starfighter Drabbles

by starrwinter



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fruit, M/M, Short Stories, let the drabble collection begin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/pseuds/starrwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a collection of Starfighter drabbles and stories. Just need to get back into writing as I have a ton of ideas in too many fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfighter Drabbles

They were a rare treat to find onboard the ship. Normally saved for someone's birthday or other special event, but Abel had managed to slip some away from the dining hall cooks.

Abel heard the familiar sound of the bathroom door whooshing open, releasing a sudden blast of humid air into the room. Cain strode out with a towel around his waist, wringing fresh water droplets from his hair with another.

Abel looked up just in time to move his tablet out of the way. He could feel Cain’s sneak attacks well enough by now, and felt the sudden chill of moisture hitting his face. He scowled back at Cain’s snarky laughter, dropping his sopping wet towel to the floor after shaking his hair out all over Abel.

"Cain, pick that up! I don't want to be tripping or cleaning up your mess later! Plus, no treat for you if you don't do it!” Abel bossed, picking up a new ripe strawberry in his fingers.

Cain stared Abel down. Debating whether to follow, throw the towel at Abel’s face or just leave it in its place on the floor.

“Fine, you win,” he sighed picking it up and returning it to the bathroom again letting in more stream to the room.

Not that Abel minded as it smelled like water, shampoo and just Cain in general. He rolled the strawberry lightly in his fingers, returning to reading a briefing report on his tablet when Cain returned.

Gait light and quiet, he moved to the bed and sat down close to Abel both trying to sneak glimpses of what he was so interested in reading and the bright fruit in his nimble fingers.

Abel felt Cain’s damp bangs land on his shoulder, nuzzling in almost pleading for attention. Cain’s gaze went to the strawberry in Abel’s hand before again staring down his opponent.

The battle raged on until Cain suddenly lunged for the fruit, Abel successfully playing keep away until the pouting started.

"Cain… what do you say?” Abel prodded.

Cain looked away for a minute gritting his teeth and debating if he wanted to give in… but the reward was too great.

"P… please Abel, can I have one?” he managed to stutter out. A light blush touching his cheeks, and eyes shut in embarrassment.

Abel couldn't help himself when he saw Cain like this. So willing to give in to Abel when he wanted something badly enough. He smirked in return, before moving the fruit from his red-stained fingers.

"Here Cain, for being so good.”

Cain opened his eyes to see the luscious, ripe red of the strawberry looking so enticing but even better were the lips and teeth holding it in place. Abel surged forward and connected their mouths together sharing the sticky sweetness between them. Lips, teeth and tongues sharing the last tangy ruminants until they pulled apart gasping for air.

"See Cain, it doesn't hurt to ask nicely every once in a while…”


End file.
